Netflix and Popcorn
by MaraJade4S
Summary: The Dark One has been banished from Storybrooke, Killian has his heart back, everything seems quite. It's time for a second date, then. CS one-shot taking place in the 6 weeks of peace between 4A and 4B.


_A/N: This one-shot as written as part of this year's Captain Swan Secret Santa event, for the lovely tumblr user love-leen. I wanted to write something fun, carefree and a little bit romantic for their second date - I believe all CS dates will be romantic :) It was a bit tough to choose the movie, but I think I made the right choice in the end - for a second date, that is. I hope you all enjoy! I'll go back to my other WIPs now ;)_

 **Netflix and popcorn**

It's a few days after the Dark One is banished from Storybrooke and his heart is secure in his chest again, that Emma Swan asks him out on another date. He's at Granny's, playing darts again. And much like the first time, he completely misses the shot when she asks her question.

There's an amused smile on her lips when he turns around and Killian can't help feeling amused, too. After all, it's the second time she's surprised him thus, literally stealing his thunder.

He tilts his head a little to the side and looks at her, while his body inches a little bit closer to hers. "I thought it was my turn to ask", his eyes glowing that much brighter even in the enclosed space.

"Yes …well …I want to see you tonight." And despite everything they've been through so far, there's a bit of uncertainty in her voice as she says this.

While he hates the slight doubt in her tone, one that he vows to himself to erase in time, he's immeasurably happy, as well. "It would be bad form not to oblige you, milady."

This time though, she's adamant she be allowed to plan the date. She says she has it all thought out anyway. Something about introducing him to Netflix and popcorn, not that he has any idea what she's talking about. She'd mentioned Netflix before, of course, but this pop-corn is new. Whatever it is though, he's willing to grant his Swan anything.

This apparently involves her coming over to his place later in the evening. His room at Granny's is hardly something he'd call appropriate for a date with Emma, but it will afford them privacy.

"Alright, lass. I'll be eagerly awaiting your arrival tonight." He accompanies his words with an exuberant bow and the smile she gives him is blinding. His heart squeezes tightly in his chest at the sight.

"I'll see you tonight at 7, then." Emma heads out to the station after that and he's entirely too excited about the prospect of another evening with her, to keep playing darts. He may not know what Net Flix is or what Emma is planning, but he can make his own preparations for tonight. With Emma meeting him later, there's no point in wasting any more time at Granny's.

It's almost 7 o'clock by the time he gets everything ready. Uncharacteristically for him, but oh so common since he's met the Swan girl, Killian feels a little bit anxious about this particular date. Emma's desire to have this in his room at Granny's has left him quite in a state of bafflement. The pirate Killian Jones would have taken this as an invitation to enjoy the lady's presence until the wee hours of the morning, but this is Emma and he doesn't want to assume too much.

That's why he's made some discreet inquiries with Lady Belle, as much as he could without actually giving anything away, but he hasn't found anything that could actually help him on this particular occasion. Since he knows a thing or two about courting and since Emma had enjoyed their first date, Killian decides to do as much as he can to replicate that night.

As the minutes pass, he gets more and more anxious. By the time there's a knock on the door, he's worked himself into a state of frenzy. He's quick to open the door and Emma is so beautiful standing there, he forgets to breathe for a second.

Emma is the first one to break the silence. "Hi." She's smiling at him and it's all he can see at first. When she reaches for his hand, he's jostled back to reality. "Hello, love."

There's mirth and softness in her eyes and Killian still can't look away. It might have been mere seconds or several minutes, but it doesn't matter to him. He could keep looking in Emma's eyes for eternity.

For the second time in the span of a few minutes, she's the one to break the spell: "Are you ready for movie night?"

"Of course.", although he still has no idea what she means. He takes a step back, allowing her to enter his room. She deposits a small carry-on bag on his bed and when she raises her eyes, she sees his preparations. There are candles strewn across the room, and on the table, there's wine and two glasses.

"Killian, what's all..." She turns around, but the rest of the words die on her lips as soon as she sees him.

He's standing a few feet away from her, holding a bouquet of pink roses for her. "These are for you, love." And much like the first time he brought her flowers, these roses smell beautifully. Her eyes close and she gets lost in the smell assaulting her senses.

He's scratching nervously behind his ear when she opens her eyes, a tentative smile on his lips. "Thank you, these are beautiful." He just nods slightly in response, then motions towards the table by the window. "I hope this is amenable, lass. I did not know what was appropriate." He lowers his gaze from hers after that, clearly still nervous.

It's endearing really and she can't let him think for one more second that his efforts are not appreciated. Because they are – oh, they are. No one has ever gone to so much trouble for her – every time. So she takes a step back to him and raises her hand to place a gentle caress on his cheek. "It's perfect."

She brings her lips to his in a gentle kiss then; their mouths barely touch, but there's an undercurrent of electricity coursing through his body. It's over much too soon, but when she presses her forehead to his, he emits a small sigh of satisfaction, one that goes straight to her belly.

Emma takes a step back, away from him and temptation. They do have to go through the entire "Back from the Future" trilogy after all. "We should get started. We have to get you acquainted with modern day storytelling." The same spark form this morning is in her eyes again, but it only makes him curious to discover what it's all about.

Emma knows the exact moment he gets it, because he tenses imperceptibly by her side. It's so small a reaction that she might have missed it altogether, had she not been so close to him.

A second later, Killian chuckles lightly and bends down to kiss the top of her head, while the arm around her shoulders pulls her closer. "This Marty McFly has gotten himself in quite the predicament, love." And she has to agree. It's not every day that one goes to the past and gets to meddle in one's parents' first time meeting, thus jeopardizing one's chances at birth. They know all about it and the dire situation Marty finds himself in.

"I wonder if he'll prove to be just as resourceful in solving this task as we were."

She smiles and pops another popcorn in her mouth. "No spoilers. You'll just have to see."

She's asleep shortly after the third movie starts, head resting against his shoulder. She'd snuggled into him 15 minutes into the first movie, and by now he's almost laying down on the bed, trying to make her feel more comfortable. He should probably wake her up, but he's loathe to let go of her. He falls asleep half an hour before the last movie ends, arms wrapped tightly around her, nose buried in her hair.

Emma wakes him up sometime during the night. The lights are turned off, the only light in the room coming from the full moon outside. It takes him a few seconds to get his bearings and realize that her device for watching the Net Flix – her laptop – is powered down, on the table by the window.

Emma is standing by the bed, in front of him. "Come on, pirate, let's go to sleep." Her voice is sleep laden, but full of affection.

He's unsure what he's supposed to do, mind still a little foggy. Emma must clearly see his disorientation, because her lips curve up in a soft smile and she caresses his cheek gently.

"Let me pull down the covers, Killian."

It takes him a few seconds to realize what she means. She wants to sleep. He gets up and reaches for his boots, intent on walking his Swan back home to the loft.

"What are you doing?" she asks amused.

"I'm walking you home…" The words die on his lips as soon as he turns around and sees her in his bed, under the covers. He feels his jaw drop and hears the boot clatter to the floor.

He's not sure what's happening, his mind temporarily frozen, but when Emma beckons him to bed, he doesn't fight it. He gets under the covers, and then wraps his arms tightly around her again. Emma snuggles into him, hand resting above his heart.

"Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight, Swan." He presses a light kiss in her hair and he gets a kiss of his own in response, just below the curve of his jaw.

His last thought before falling asleep is that the prince will be very unhappy about this. He can't bring himself to care on bit.

He's right. David is really angry the next day. And the day after that. It takes about a week for the prince to finally stop glaring daggers at him. The fact that he had grinned back wholeheartedly every time surely had not helped speed matters along.


End file.
